One Shots
by Binks105
Summary: These are just a bunch of one shots of Yuki and Kyo that I did using writing exercises I had. If you want them to be stories just tell me in the reviews. -


**Exercise 23 (Kyo and Yuki)**

"Kyo, who is going to pick up Tohru from work?" Yuki asked with slight falter in his voice.

"You always pick her up don't you? So why are you asking?" Kyo nonchalantly added. Anyways, wasn't Tohru more important then him?

"Well, you never pick her up, so I was wondering if you wanted to this time." The desperation was barely audible in his voice, but if you listened close enough you could hear it. Yuki walked over to the couch and sat down slowly, as if avoiding a mine bomb. Kyo and Yuki's relationship had been….rocky lately and Yuki did not know why. But Kyo did.

"No. I don't. Have fun." no sarcasm was in his voice. Kyo was upset, and Tohru was the reason. Yuki didn't quite catch on that his asking was making things worse by the question.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go now. I'll see you when I get back then?' Yuki made no movement. Longingly he stared at Kyo. He wanted so badly for Kyo to say something, anything that would make him smile. Like he usually does.

"Don't expect to." Kyo stated absent mindedly. He changed the channel to a different show, using his indifference to hide how painful it was to say all of this.

"Then I guess I'll see you later, right…Kyo?" Yuki's voice was filled with even more desperation then it was before. This time it was noticeable to anyone who listened. This wasn't right, why was he acting like this.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you around." Kyo's indifferent voice faltered. How could he do this to him? Yuki didn't do anything wrong, it was just Kyo's mind making him angry.

"Oh, well okay then." Yuki stood up and walked out the door. With one last look at Kyo, the true pain showing easily through his eyes. He then bent his head low and walked away.

**Exercise 36 (Yet again using Yuki and Kyo)**

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled him close. "This time rat, you're mine." And with that he pulled him into a passionate kiss. The tender feeling of Yuki's lips against his was amazing. But he still couldn't push away those other thoughts.

_What if he really does like Tohru? _He thought as the kiss prolonged. It was a bittersweet kiss to both of them, as Yuki also couldn't keep his mind straight.

_He, he is kissing me. What will he do next? Maybe he is just using me like everyone else does… _But neither of the boys dared to pull away. Kyo pushed Yuki against the wall, Yuki grabbed the back of Kyo's neck. There was a small break noise as they pulled apart. Not reaching each others eyes, just staring at the floor.

Yuki's small gasps for air were noticeable enough to Kyo. "Hey are you gonna…? Do you need your inhaler?" Kyo asked, caution coating his voice. Even if he was having second thought he still cared for the rat.

"No, I'm fine." With that Yuki walked around Kyo's arms and out of the room.

**Exercise 37 (Ah Yuki my little lab rat hehe)**

The darkness. It was everywhere around me. Kyo was playing that stupid game of his again, the one that scares me so much. In fact, I'm quite sure he does it just because it scares me. I am reminded of the Sohma house. Being trapped in the darkness, the only thing penetrating through was Akito's voice calling my name.

Kyo's hand comes from behind me and strokes my face. Despite the heat of the room I shiver under his touch. I try to grab out and reach him but he walks away, leaving me left alone, in the dark. Akito would play games like this. Coming in the room acting sweet as an angel, then showing her demon self.

This time Kyo is in front of me. His breath in my face, the spearmint easily detectable. I put my hand on his face hoping this is the last time, and that he won't leave me again. But despite how I feel, I am too scared to utter a single word. Even though it bothers me, he will never know. He leaves me alone again, in the dark again.

I can here his voice. The memory is all too clear. "Little Nezumi…where are you? Nezumi? I'll find you." The darkness. It is starting to surround me, where is Kyo? My hands reach and touch nothing. Where is he, he is in this room but where?

My voice sounds frail and child like as I call out to him. I call, over and over again. But every time he does not answer me. He left he must of. I can almost hear Akito laughing at me in the Sohma house. "I'm right here" Kyo says as he comes up behind me. I don't think I screamed….but Kyo hugging me. And not in a normal Kyo hug, more like a clutch to his chest. That's it, I must of screamed when he came up behind me. Or was I screaming before that? Was that why he came back to me? Was I screaming the whole time.

"It's okay Yuki. I'm right here, you're safe now okay? Nothing is going to hurt you shhh." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

(Then Kyo rapes Yuki while he is sleeping lolz.)

**Exercise 44 (Ugh so much Yuki and Kyo!)…Kyo P.O.V**

His quite breathing usually made me drift into an unconscious state, but I was too awake now. Absent mindedly I rubbed his small arm. It was soft, and felt so fragile under my hand. As if I could snap it in half if I tried. Although I knew very well that if anything was going to snap it would be my arm.

To make myself tired I focused on Yuki's skin. His pale complexion was beautiful in the dim light of the bedroom. It was as if I had my own personal moon right next to me. You could tell he didn't go in the sun much. There wasn't even a single freckle on his face. I moved away from his face.

The crevasse of his neck was just as perfect as his face. Slowly I kissed his neck softly, moving lower and lower each time. A small noise escaped his lips, then he fidgeted and went back to his deep sleep. The softness of his skin caused my lips to tingle. This time my tongue went up his neck, creating another adorable sleepy noise from Yuki. After a good minute or so of that I moved on.

My hand grazed across his chest, causing him to fidget a little more in his sleep. I kissed him in a straight line from his chest to the rim of his pants. It was a smooth surface all the way there, his snowy skin contrasting with my tanner skin. For a while I just sat there, listening to his abnormal heart rate, my ear to his chest. Eventually I got tired of this and moved away.

The most amazing part of Yuki. Or at least one, of the most amazing parts of Yuki. His legs. They were so strong, and you can feel it. I stroked his calf, wondering what would happen if he woke up. Would he kick me with these oh so amazing legs? Hmmm…that is something to think about. I yawned, as I lowered his leg I started to pull myself back up to the top of the bed. Half way I got tired and just decided to sleep there.

**Exercise 50 (Guess who's back?)**

**Yuki:**

Drowsily I walked into my bedroom. I longed for the softness of my bed that awaited me in the far corner of the room. Stumbling, I made it to the bed. As I sat down, I felt something that was not a mattress.

Kyo was spread out in my bed, lightly snoring. He was in my bed! With as much force as I could muster, I pushed the stupid cat off of my bed. Falling to the floor he made a large crashing noise then various moans of pain.

"What the hell was that?!" He half yelled as I settled myself into the bed. It was so comfortable, even though it smelt like the cat. Maybe if I ignore him long enough he will shut up and go away.

"Huh Rat? Why did you do that?!" His voice was so annoying! Rolling over on my side hoping to avoid him, I ended up meeting face to face with him. On top of me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you stupid cat!" I screamed, while twisting and turning trying to get out from under him. Surprisingly, he was very strong.

He then just pushed me off of _my_ bed. This was not going to go very well. As I got up off of the floor I could hear him making himself comfortable.

Hovering over him did not accomplish much. He laid smiling at me with the utmost satisfaction. I got up on the bed and kicked his ass off. The softness surrounded me until my eyelids started to slowly fall. And then he came back….

Twisting and turning from under him, I could feel the pressure he was putting on my body. "What the hell are you trying to do, crush me?!" I screamed trying to get free of the cats grip.

"I'm going to get you off of the bed…" With that he bent his head low and pressed his lips to mine. It took all of my willpower to mask my satisfaction.

**Kyo:**

His bed was so much softer then mine. That damn rat always got the better things in life. But tonight, I was the one in his bed. And that was not going to change, for any reason. I don't care if he is dying of an asthma attack, he can go lay on my bed if he needs it so bad. Or better yet on the floor.

Anyone could tell that Yuki just walked in the room. His footsteps may have been soft, but his stumbling wasn't. As I waited in anticipation for him to come and see me in his bed, Yuki removed his coat. And then he noticed.

Sitting down his body landed on half of me instead of the bed. This is going to be good. Somehow I fell off of the bed and landed onto the floor below us. When I looked up the rat had already made himself comfortable in his bed. I was not going to let this happen.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled practically in his ear. I was hoping for an answer or something but all I got was a sleepily squeak that escaped his lips. It was so adorable but I forced myself to maintain that composure of anger and hate. "Huh rat? Why did you do that?!" I yelled again hoping to get an answer from him, and not a squeak. With my yell, he rolled on to his side his back facing me. Oh no way in hell was he going to ignore me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you stupid cat?!" He screamed from underneath my body. All the twisting he was doing underneath me kept it very hard not to smile. He had no idea how good it felt. I had to get him off and out from under me. Other wise I would do something very, very bad. With a bit of strange, I pushed him off the side of the bed. I laid down quite content with my job of getting rid of the pest.

Slowly Yuki put himself on the bed. I stared at him most likely wide eyed. For a moment he did not make of move. And then, as suddenly as he got up, he kicked my ass off. Being on the floor really gets annoying. Just because I am the cat doesn't mean I like it.

He twisted just as much as the last time, maybe even more. This time I let my satisfaction show just a little bit. I was enjoying this so much. "What the hell are you trying to do, crush me?!" He squealed under me. I wasn't putting enough pressure to crush him, or to make him still, just enough to restrain him.

Just then something came over me and I could not control it. In a seductively low voice I said, "I'm going to get you off the bed…" and with that I pushed my lips against his. I think I was even smiling the whole time kissing him.

**Exercise 59 (Kyo…and who else?)**

**The food was spread all across the table. But the weird thing was, Tohru was at work, and Shigure was no where to be seen. That only left one person to make all of this food. Yuki.**

**I went into the living room to see Yuki sitting on the couch, finishing up some leftover homework. This was very, very strange. "Hey, uh, Yuki? What's all the food for?" I asked quizzically. Maybe people were coming over, but I sure as hell could finish it all myself if I wanted to. Which I kind of did, I was incredibly hungry.**

"**Oh it's for you, Kyo. You looked hungry so I decided to make you some food. I'm not all that hungry so eat away." He only looked up at the end to give an awkward smile, then went back to working. With one last look I took my leave.**

**I stared at all of the food with hunger. But I dared not to eat any of it. I know very well how Yuki cooks, most likely all the food is burnt on the bottom, that's why it looks okay. Or maybe it fell on the floor, that's why he gave it to me and won't eat it. I mean, when has Yuki every even thought about making me a meal. Never, that's what I thought. Slowly I picked up a rice ball. It seemed fine on the outside, but better to be safe then sorry. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, and cut the thing in half. Sniffing the inside I smelt nothing burnt and nothing disgusting. Slowly I took a bite. It was…good.**

**Tohru must have given him some pointers or something like that, cause all of this food was amazing. Not burnt, and not dropped. Just delicious. **


End file.
